If I can't have her.. no one will.
by Wubber
Summary: A new VERY powerful sorcerer appears and explains that him and Sakura are meant to get married. When she totally flat out denies, things get icky and she finds herself (and friends) battling this guy. Chapter 2 is up!: Fell in love while you were sleeping
1. Aah! Sakura!

****

If I can't have her.. no one will.

****

Chapter one - Aah! Sakura!

by Wubber

A/N: I probably made lots and lots of mistakes in this. Correct me when ya find the mistakes. -_- Sorry in advance! Corny chapter title alert :P

~~~~~~ = scene change, time jump.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Character's side notes and other things ^.^)

Sakura looked all around her. Everything was white. She couldn't move.. her body was extremely painful and was completely ache-ridden. "Where am I? What happened to me?" She wondered out loud. She could faintly hear someone whispering to her, but couldn't make out what this person was saying..

The intense bright white light suddenly started to fade, materialising into a darker shade of white, much closer to gray. This gray-ish-white was solid, however it had strange carvings on it.. a blurry pattern? 'Whoa, it just got dark, now it's light again,' The girl's capability to blink returned to her obliviously. Her eyes focused and she suddenly realised what she had been looking cluelessy up at. A ceiling. Whose? The pain -which had temporarily subsided- returned all over her body, stronger on her forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing to my f-forehead?" She stuttered, feeling like this was the first time she had moved her mouth to talk in a _long_ time.

"Shh Sakura," came a soft reply from her left, as the touch on her forehead disappeared. She painfully tried to turn her head to the left to see the owner of the soothing voice, but a sharp spark in her neck commanded her not to. "Wh-who are you?" She forced out. Her mouth was starting to ache..

"It's me, Syaoran."

"Oh.. I-" She forced out through clenched teeth (the pain was growing unbearable). She closed her eyes, everything turned white again.

A girl with long, dark black hair tied into two pig tails at each side of her head and deep, beautiful red eyes leant her head on the shoulder of Sakura's watcher. "She got hurt bad this time eh?" She let out a worried sigh.

Syaoran nodded his head slowly, his brown bangs falling into his hazel eyes, which did not stray away from the resting girl on his bed. "It's my fault," He said gloomily.

Meiling raised her head from his shoulder and gasped, "Don't blame yourself Syaoran-kun! It's not your fault she pushes herself beyond her limits!"

"Well that's part of it," He replied, frowning, "But it's that she did it to save me."

"Syaoran-kun.." She said quietly. Oh how badly she wanted to condemn Sakura, say that she was foolish and naive, not knowing the extent of using her very own magic! And Syaoran, blaming himself for Sakura's mistakes! But.. saying that would only make her Syaoran-kun worse. He wouldn't be his usual self (which was a little more happier) until Sakura was better. "I don't think you could have stopped her.. she's strong willed, and I think you should stop regretting and focus all of your energy on helping Sakura-chan get better!" 'I can NOT believe I just said "chan"..'

He nodded. Meiling was right. He pressed his hand to Sakura's forehead and continued the very slow-working, gradual healing spell.

~~~~~~~~

Sakura's eyes opened quickly and she bolted up into a sitting position. Her body felt only slightly tingly and numb, the whole burning sensation and the pain had disappeared. She swung her head left to right, not immediately recognising her surroundings. Then slowly the realisation sank in.. 'I'm in Li-kun's room!' She cried mentally. How long she had been here she didn't know. What she did know however, was that her brother and father would be worried about her.

Suddenly a figure caught the corner of her eye, she turned her head fully towards a little down the doorway, where this shadow was standing- arms crossed facing the other way. Another figure was behind her/him, waving its arms around in the air.

"HEY!" She cried and leapt up, her target -the door- in sight. She began to run out towards it. THUD! ..only to fall face-flat on the floor with a mouthful of a plush rug which was under her. Her legs felt like jelly!

"Sakura!!" Two voices yelled in unison and footsteps banged towards her. She raised her head and looked up sheepishly at the two intimidating figures standing above her. "I'm-I'm okay!" She strained out.

"No you're not!" Meiling and Syaoran yelled back and each gently grabbed one of her arms and lifted her back to the bed, while she protested. "No, no! Really! It's okay! I'm fine! I can walk! You guys!!"

"Please rest," Syaoran whispered and pushed her softly onto the bed. He began stroking her hair against her forehead. It was covered in sweat and was kinda sticky, it stuck to her pale skin. The corners of his mouth twitched a little, and the faintest hint of a smile tugged at them. Her eyes closed slowly.

"I wanna puke," Meiling said disgustedly and stomped out of the room, arms folded across her chest. I wonder if I got hurt would he care for me like that?

Sakura's eyes popped open and stared up at Syaoran. "Why am I here?"

"Um, you don't remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes tight and tried to remember what happened, it only brought a sharp pain across her forehead. She flinched. "N-no."

"Well, Kero-chan said he'd sensed something like a new Clow card. We didn't understand how that could be possible, since you'd turned 'em all into Sakura Cards. So.. three nights ago-"

"What?!" She interrupted, "Three nights! Is that how long I've been here?!"

Syaoran looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but nodded. "Yeah. Well let me continue." She nodded this time. "Three nights ago, I sensed something strange from the park area. You did too. So we went to investigate it. And what was also weird is that Tomoyo said she sensed something odd too-"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried, butting in again, "Is she alright? Where is she?!"

"Sakura let me finish!" He yelled, instantly regretting it as she sunk back into his pillow. "Sorry.. uh, we got there, and this other guy with black hair was there- I didn't get a good look at him. He shot this bright beam thing at you, you dodged and then he shot another one at me.. and-and you jumped in front.. and.. took the hit.." He gulped and gathered himself, "Then he laughed and just disappeared. Tomoyo helped me bring you back here, then Meiling turned up," His face grew a little red, "She wasn't too um, happy seeing you in my house, in my bed, in my clothes- Tomoyo changed you don't worry!" He had said that once he saw the look of dread and the blush spreading over Sakura's face. "Oh and Kero-chan is asleep in the kitchen."

"I'm glad everyone's okay.." She smiled warmly. (Causing Syaoran's ears to turn a little red. Thank god his hair had grown more to cover them!) "But who was that guy? Do any of you have a clue?"

Syaoran shook his head and shrugged. "Nope." He sighed. "The feeling we sensed before he appeared has totally gone. It's kinda like we're sitting ducks- waiting for the next attack so we can find out more information."

"Yeah.."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "ONII-SAN! OTOU-SAN! They must be really worried! What will I tell them?!" The truth about where she'd been the past three days? No! Although seeing Touya's face screw up as she explained that she'd been in the "gaki's" house would be just a teeny bit amusing..

"Tomoyo took care of that. They think you're staying at her house."

She sighed a sigh of relief. "Whew!"

"Yeah, now all you have to worry about is getting better!"

"Thank you, Li-kun." She beamed.

'Weird, she doesn't call me Syaoran-kun anymore.'

~~~~~~~~

It was a fairly peaceful morning in the quiet and pleasant town of Tomoeda, Japan. Birds sang sweet songs as children made their way to school, skipping and giggling gleefully.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Came from the Kinomoto residence. A man passing the house fell over from the pitch and tone of the VERY loud yell.

Sakura panicked as she looked at her alarm clock. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"

Kero raised an eyebrow from his sleeping position on Sakura's pillow. "Wha..?" He said dazily as he watched Sakura bounce around the room gathering her things.

"Bye!" She cried and zoomed out slamming the door behind her. Kero closed his eyes and muttered something about being woke up so rudely.

It was two weeks since the incident with the nameless black haired boy who had shot the mysterious beam at Sakura. And today was her first day of her third year in Seijou high. 

She groaned out loud as she skated through the gates at a speed faster than Kero-chan when eating cake.

She somehow managed to get up the stairs with her skates on, and bladed all the way to her new home room. She rolled in, just as the teacher called her name. "HERE!" She cried, then looked relieved. She wiped her head, temporarily blocking her vision, her foot got caught on a table leg and she fell up against a wall. 

"Oof!" Everyone giggled. (Apart from Syaoran and Tomoyo who looked worried.)

"Hoe-e.. this hasn't been a good day so far.." She grumbled while making her way to what she assumed to be her seat, as Tomoyo had put her own schoolbag on it to save it for Sakura. She lifted the bag and handed it to Tomoyo, then sat down. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo just smiled.

Terada-sensei stood at the front of the class with a large sweatdrop on his head. For some reason he had decided to continue on with this class even through Seijou high.. "Settle please! Kinomoto-san, please try not to be late again!" He scolded, even though he knew it was hopeless.

Sakura nodded, her cheeks red.

"Ok class, once again we have a new exchange student to our class from Germany. Please welcome him kindly." He smiled at everyone. Rika's face turned a little red, Naoko noticed.

'Great,' thought Sakura noting to herself that every other exchange student had always had something to do with her.

A tall, but rather chubby boy walked in the door and observed the class with his bright green eyes and a large grin over his face. He ran a hand through his dusty blond hair, which fell just over his eyebrows, although a few untamed strands fell into his eyes. He was quite cute, Sakura noticed then turned her gaze away. 'Don't wanna give him a reason to stare at me.'

His footsteps were quite heavy as he stomped his way next to Terada-sensei in front of the whiteboard.

"This is Daniel Schmerz. Hmm! Where should I put you?" Asked the teacher to himself thoughtfully.

Syaoran perked up and took a quick glance around the room. He had picked a seat close to Yamazaki-kun and the only free seat he could spot was.. the one behind Sakura. 'I should of picked that seat!' He thought angrily.

Sakura tried to cover her face with a book, she peeped up as Terada-sensei said, "Ah! I see a place." He paused, as if wanting to make Sakura nervous with the anticipation. "Behind Sakura Kinomoto." He pointed at her and Sakura waved her hand reluctantly to show him where to go.

Daniel thumped over to his seat and threw himself down in the chair behind Sakura. 'Yes!' She thought, 'He isn't even bothered about me!'

The teacher started talking about the events coming up in the year as the students jotted them down.

"Psst!"

Sakura turned around. "Yes?"

"Hi."

She raised an eyebrow, then dropped it and smiled. "Hey. Germany, huh? Quite far away. Do you miss home?"

Daniel grinned at her. "Uh huh! It's ok though, I like it here in Japan."

She smiled even more, closing her eyes slightly. "That's great. I hope you have lots of fun here."

"Yeah me too. Hope we can become good friends as well."

"Un!" Sakura nodded. Feeling that the conversation was over, she turned back to her notepad and tried to catch up with what Terada-sensei was saying.

"Psssst!" She felt something poking her back.

Sakura turned around again, "Yes?"

"Hi." He put his hand back on the table.

Sakura giggled a little despite being a little annoyed, she didn't want to fall too far behind the class. "Hi." She blinked and realised something, "Hey, your Japanese is very good, even your accent!"

"I've been learning Japanese for many years now! Arigato!"

"You're welcome," Sakura smiled widely.

Daniel leant forward and huskily whispered (although it was audible to the rest of the class), "You have a nice smile!"

SNAP!

Everyone turned to Syaoran, even the teacher.

"I uhhh- snapped my pencil," He held up the two halves to prove it. His face was a tomato red, and it was obvious as he had just been exercising the death glare, as his eyebrows were still furrowed.

'That was odd,' Sakura looked back to her desk to find a little pink piece of pink paper had appeared on it. She noticed how neatly it had been folded as she opened and read it.

Sakura-chan,

There's something strange about the new guy!

Tomoyo

x

Sakura blinked a few times, then looked at Tomoyo with a blank look.

"A school performance will be held soon!" Cried Terada-sensei. Everyone cheered.

Takashi turned to Syaoran and grinned, "Performances originated back in the day when Amazonian women..."

Syaoran listened with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu all sat under a large oak tree as they sat and ate their lunch. While Takashi, Syaoran and some other boys sat under another a few metres away. Amongst them was Daniel, he sat quietly fiddling with his lunch box.

"So Sakura-chan," Chiharu smiled after taking a sip of her apple juice. "Who are ya gonna ask to the dance?"

"Hoe? What dance?"

"Sakura-chan was 'busy' with the new guy when Terada-sensei told us about it.." Chiharu grinned playfully. The girls giggled, apart from Sakura who turned red and cried, "Chiharu-chan!"

"Oh ho ho." Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "There's going to be a dance in a few weeks, the girls have to ask the boys to come with them."

"Oh.. um I don't know.. I may not ask anyone," She said shrugging her shoulders. She caught a glimpse of Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He had his arms crossed and was glaring the "death-glare" at Yamazaki-kun for some reason. She noticed how handsome he'd become.. even with that look on his face. His shoulders were broader, and earlier she had been astounded when he had stood next to her. He had got so tall over that summer! She narrowed her eyes, gazing dreamily.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan..?" Rika waved her hand in front of her face smiling gently. Sakura snapped back to reality.

"That's too bad Sakura-chan," Chiharu sighed, "I'm sure there's a guy out there who'd love to go with you."

Sakura's cheeks went a little red.

"Terada-sensei said it would be a theme dance! I wonder what the theme's gonna be?" Naoko asked excitedly.

Tomoyo smiled, resting her head on her hands. "Fairy tales," Her eyes grew large and sparkly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

"I begged sensei to tell me so I could start making you a beautiful outfit Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chaaaaan.."

~~~~~~~~

Daniel poked at his lunch then sighed.

"What's up with you Schmerz-kun?" Takashi asked.

Daniel sighed again, "I have a girl on my mind."

Syaoran looked up from his lunch and decided to join himself into this conversation. "Who?" He asked simply. 'He was flirting with Sakura earlier.. wait why do I care?'

He ignored Syaoran. "She's so beautiful and kind.." He sighed yet again and flopped down onto the grass. Takashi shrugged and started to eat his sandwich. Syaoran glared, 'I don't like this guy already!' He glared at the only part visible of Daniel's head: his hair. 'Why?' his brain asked him. He thought for a minute. 'I just don't,' Was his reply.

He slowly looked over at the girls, or more specifically: the girl. Sakura's hair was a little bit longer now. It framed her face as she sat blushing while Tomoyo whispered in her ear. She caught his gaze and smiled. Syaoran blushed for a few seconds and narrowed his eyes to glare, then turned away and went back to eating his lunch.

"Wow he sure has been glaring a lot lately," Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear, as she had followed Sakura's gaze.

"Un.."

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Onii-san! Hey Otou-san!" Sakura cried as she ran past the two who were in conversation. "Welcome home!" Both yelled back. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She slung her bag down on her bed, then slung herself down next to it. Catching her breath after skating, she lay still for a few seconds.

"Hey! Sakura!" Kero yelled flying over to her. She sat up and smiled, "Kero-chan! How was your day?"

"Ah, it was okay. But I haven't ate all day! I'm hungry!" He flopped onto the bed.

She giggled, "Hmm, well I'll get you something to eat in a minute."

"OH! I JUST REMEMBERED!" He screamed into her face.

"HOE?!"

"I can sense that weird Clow card-ish feeling again Sakura! Dunno where from though." He looked thoughtful and placed a little paw against his chin.

"Now that you mention it.. me too," She mimicked Kero's thoughtful expression. "Ooh! Should I call Li-kun and see if he can sense it too?!"

"Ugh, the brat! No!" Kero cried, then quickly added "Sure ok ok, go on then," as Sakura glared at him.

She lifted the phone, dialled the number to Syaoran's apartment and waited.

"Hello, Meiling Li speaking!"

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura smiled into the phone, "Hi! How are you doing?"

Meiling snorted, "Okay, I guess, what do you want?"

"Something wrong? And could I please speak to Li-kun?"

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'll just get him. SYAAAAOOORAAAAN-KUNNNNN!"

Sakura brought her head back ground the phone and used her other hand to rub her ear. "Ow.."

"Hey."

"Li-kun! Well! I just wondered, have you sensed anything lately?"

"Yes." Came a flat reply.

"Oh.. do you know where?"

"Well it's definitely somewhere in Tomoeda.. Wanna check the park out later? That seems to be the usual place for weird stuff to happen."

He was certainly right about that. "Meet you there at about 8?" That should be late enough and it should be fairly dark by then, since now the winter was coming. Sakura smiled, "I'll call Tomoyo-chan!"

"8's fine."

She hung up and giggled a little, she was sure she had heard Meiling shout "I'M COMING TOO!" in the background.

~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo's battle costume design had become more elegant and more suited for Sakura's age now, but they still included the childish charm, which suited Sakura more than perfectly. The one Tomoyo had equipped her with tonigh looked a little like the kitty costume she had made a few years back, only the skirt was less puffy and quite tight at Sakura's hips. Tomoyo had given Sakura knee-high, black boots to go with the costume(she had black tights on too). It also exposed more leg, Sakura noted as she looked down at herself. The neck was lower cut too! The cat ears on her head held back her longer auburn hair.

Tomoyo put a hand to her cheek while beaming, "It looks beautiful Sakura-chan! You look great!" Tomoyo yanked out her V8 and aimed it at Sakura. "Ohohoho! I'm so excited, this is like when you captured the cards!"

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura cried, rubbing the back of her head with her hand sheepishly. Kero flew over and hovered beside Sakura. Tomoyo had insisted that he wore cat ears too. She had made them especially to cover his own ears. "I feel like Suppi.." He commented.

"Hey Li-kun, Meiling-chan!" Sakura called as she saw them approaching herself, Tomoyo and Kero.

"Hi!" Meiling ran over in her usual battle robes. Syaoran walked slowly towards them in his green ones too. Sakura noted the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I feel something," He replied quietly. No sooner had he spoke the words from his mouth, had the entire area surrounding the 5 turned a bright white and a dominating black shadow appeared by the penguin slide.

"Whoa, whoever that is, is really powerful. I sense some powerful stuff here!" Kero whispered as he gawked. Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo nodded slightly too.

"Hey, thanks!" Shouted the figure. Everybody sans the figure sweatdropped. The light died down and returned to the normal dark of 8 on an autumn evening. "That was just my big entrance," The figure explained. He raised his hand, a ball of fire fell to the ground and lay there, illuminating everyone's face.

Sakura didn't know what to be more awed at. The fact he had just produced a ball of fire from his hand, or the appearance of this boy. Dark, sleeked back hair lined his head, while piercing green eyes studied each of their faces. His features were very sharp. A pointy nose, and a chiselled chin. He was dressed completely in black. He smiled after taking in each of their faces.

"Nice to meet you all." He turned to Sakura. "Sorry." He raised his hand, closed his eyes briefly, then something shot out of it towards her. She gasped, frozen to the spot. Lucky for her Syaoran had quick reflexes as he threw himself at Sakura, consequently dragging her down to the ground. The bright orb that the boy had expelled burned out and the sparks fell to the floor.

Syaoran immediately pulled Sakura up, looked her up and down to check she was ok. (She just looked a little shocked) He then turned to the boy, glaring.

"Shield! Protect the others!" Sakura suddenly yelled. A shield, only visible to magical eyes, appeared over Syaoran and co.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, holding up her wand threateningly.

"Call me 'Pain'," He smirked and shot another orb at Sakura, this time it was more orangey. It was also much bigger. "Jump!" She shouted and as the wings sprouted from her shoes, she leapt up into the air then landed when it was safe again.

"By the way.." said "Pain" slyly as he pointed at the others inside the shield. The shield just disappeared before their eyes. Huh?! He grinned.

Sakura facefaulted. "Umm.. Watery!" She cried. A tide of water swept down on "Pain". Any usual person would have been crushed below the furious water. But as the water cleared, he yawned. "That all ya got Kinomoto?"

"No!!" She looked helplessly over at Syaoran and Kero who both looked too shocked to say anything. Tomoyo still had her V8, and Meiling was holding onto Syaoran's arm.

He flung his arm up towards her, a bolt of lightning shot out from his hand and threatened to hit the place where she stood. "Fly!" She cried then swung herself onto her wand as the wings grew out large from it, she flew out of the way. 'That was way too close, this is _real_ bad Sakura,' She said to herself and looked down to make sure the others were ok. A sudden, intense burning sensation struck all over her body, and she felt herself falling. He had hit her with another attack once he saw her distracted. Her eyes closed and everything went black..

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Meiling and Tomoyo cried.

"SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled and ran to the spot under where she would land. She was an inch away from his arms, when she floated upwards again, then over towards the black haired boy. As she reached his arms he plucked her out of the air effortlessly and cradled her. "Yoink," He grinned evilly.

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled and ran towards him. "I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER!"

"Uh uh, mine." He tutted and motioned his finger towards Syaoran. Syaoran fell backwards, up against a tree trunk; knocking his head and falling unconscious. Meiling ran over to him.

The boy flashed Tomoyo -who was standing, just staring at Sakura with tears in her eyes- a large smile then ran off into the darkness.

Kero flew to her and nuzzled against her shoulder.

"We-we could have done more Kero.."

"Sa-Sakura-chan.."

Next chapter out soon! ^_^ Comments and criticisms appreciated (altho it'd be kewl if they're contructive 0.o) Take care ppl!


	2. Fell in love while you were sleeping

****

If I can't have her.. no one will.

__

By Wubber

****

Chapter 2 - Fell in love while you were sleepin'

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ;;

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews!

"Sakura?" No reply. Terada-sensei looked up from the register and moved his head from left to right searching for the brown haired girl. He frowned after spotting her empty seat. "Kinomoto-san? Is she late again?"

His gaze rested on Tomoyo Daidouji whose head was leant on her folded arms. She shook her head with wide eyes. "Gomen.. ah, she said she wasn't feeling too well this morning," said the black haired girl quietly.

"Arigato Daidouji-san." He continued to call off names from the list.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran who sat a few seats to her right. His arms were also folded tightly, and his head was turned towards the window so she couldn't catch his expression, she was pretty sure it'd be a glare or frown though. When he'd woke up the previous night it had been almost impossible to restrain him as he tried to break free to go search for Sakura. Meiling and herself had managed to convince him that going out with no clue where to go would be hopeless. She was starting to regret stopping him though.. who knows? Maybe he could have found Sakura!

"Daniel?" Just as with Sakura, no reply. "Anyone seen him?"

Everyone shook their heads or called out, "No."

Syaoran suddenly perked up and his head bolted to Tomoyo's direction, his gaze met hers. They were both thinking the same thing: 'This is suspic-'

"Sorry I'm late!" Daniel called as he jogged into the room and over to his seat. Catching his breath he sat down. For a second he stared at the seat in front of him, then turned to Tomoyo and whispered, "Hey! Where's Sakura!"

Tomoyo looked down and shrugged gently.

THUMP

All eyes turned to Syaoran whose head had been thumped down hard on the desk in front of him.

'Great,' He thought, 'Just when I thought we had a suspect to who this new guy might be who took Sakura..' He brought his fist down on the desk.

"Uh.. Li-san, maybe you wanna go outside and calm down a little?" Terada-sensei suggested, sweatdropping and rubbing his head.

"Hai." 'I'm gonna find her.'

Tomoyo knew what he was thinking as he had got up from his seat grinning like a maniac. 'Gotta do this,' she squinted and punched her desk hard with all her might. Her hand went numb. "OW!" 'But I HAVE to go with him!'

"Umm.." BIG sweatdrop "You too Daidouji-san.."

"Arigato!" She smiled, blinked a few times, then growled to make it sound like she was angry! "Grrr.."

Meiling narrowed her eyes at the two as they exited through the door, Syaoran glaring at Tomoyo slightly. 'Not without me..' She jumped up and grabbed her bag, "I need the loo!" She declared and ran out after them.

Everyone in the class stared at the door with blank faces ('')..

Daniel, however, grinned.

The lady leaned down closer to the sleeping girl who had been carefully laid down on a rock platform which didn't look particularly comfortable at all. She manoevered her head around to take in all of the young girl's face, and lowered her hand to touch it. Smooth skin, cute little pointy nose, long eyelashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. And soft, but defined lips parted slightly to breathe in her slumber. Her hair fell down beside her face, only a small part of fringe touched her forehead.

"Cute," The woman finished her analysis. "But she's not dead." She turned to a figure enveloped by shadows. "Why isn't she dead?" A tone of sweetness but also annoyance loomed in her question.

"Thought she was," He answered simply. "But," He continued, "When I got her out of the park, I realised she wasn't."

"So why didn't you kill her then? She's unconcious; an easy task, no?"

"Of course," he replied irritably, "But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Pathetic.."

He emerged from the shadows and walked over to stand at the tall lady's side. His bright green eyes fell on the peacefully sleeping girl and he heaved a sigh. "She looks so.. sweet.. innocent, just lying there- one hand up at her cheek. :sigh: It's seems wrong to kill her while she sleeps.. infact, I'm starting to think it'd be wrong to kill her at all.."

The woman grunted hoarsely. Even though there was only a faint light, it was easy to see this was no delicate creature like the one who slept silently down from her. She heavily threw her two hands to her hips. "I don't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Mother. I know I came here for a different reason.. but.. I could still get what I want if I were to, well-"

"Ohhh no," She sighed and slapped her head, knowing what was coming.

"-marry her."

"Killing her would be easier!" His mother protested, stomping her feet and sounding much like a 6 year old.

"I know! But I think I love her.."

"Gah! Whatever, go on then! You'd better get her powers too though!" With that she stormed over to a dark passageway and stomped away heavily, her angry mutters echoing.

He almost giggled in anticipation as he leant over Sakura and whispered a quiet spell in her ear. And as her body glowed and consciousness was about to return to the girl, he turned to look at his surroundings. He whispered another spell.

Mouldy, grimy, dirty, dark and gloomy were a few words to describe this underground dwelling, well as you'd expect from somewhere that had never been touched by the light of day. Moss, the only plant that could possibly survive here, covered the walls as a fungi, where a few hazy lanterns hung, creating many fierce-looking shadows from jagged rocks scattered across the walls and the damp ground.

However, this was not what Sakura saw as she came too and blinked a couple of times to shake off the dizzy and sleepy feeling from her eyes. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed them. She had been lying on the plush red carpet that ran down the middle of a large ballroom; walls lined with gold carvings and glorious, colourful tapestries.

She stood up and suddenly noticed the room was filled with couples swaying and dancing to beautiful music originating from a harp in the corner of this massive room.. Then she noticed her reflection in a window to her right. She was clad in a large, pink ballgown which would have put Tomoyo's designs to shame. Her hair was tied in two little buns at the side of her head, with a few strands falling down to frame her face.

"Darling!"

"Hoe?"

A man with sleeked black hair and brilliant green eyes glided towards her and took her hand gently. He knelt before her and planted a soft kiss on her fingers.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up!" He chuckled and his bright Emerald eyes lit up.

A strange feeling took over her.. her lips slowly, but surely were straining to smile.. she let them. Giggling lightly, she pulled him to his feet. "Not show up? You know I wouldn't do that.." 'Why'd I just say that!'

"Of course," He still held her hand and began to pull her past the crowds of couples. As they passed, various women and men turned and bowed or smiled.

'What on earth is going on?' Thought Sakura as this man gently pulled her over to a spot amongst some quietly dancing couples. 'But.. this feels so right, and this man- I feel like I've known him forever, like I really like him or something.'

"Shall we?" He grinned. His eyes seemed to sparkle directly into hers.

"Hai," She nodded and allowed him to place one hand around her waist. The other took her free hand.

He began to sway her slowly with the music and Sakura found herself unconsciously resting her head on his chest.

"Darling," He started, "I have an important question for you."

"Hmm?"

Not taking his hands away from her he lead her gently up to a spot which was raised higher and slightly overlooking the rest of the room. As he waved his hands for attention, the music halted and the men and women stopped dancing and turned their full attention to Sakura and this man.

"Sakura, my dear.." He knelt down on one knee and looked up into her eyes, his own boaring into them. He produced a small navy blue box from his pocket and flipped it open, holding it out to her. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring tinted green from the brilliance of his bright eyes. Sakura gasped and pretended to fan her face.

"Will you marry me?"

"No.."

He was just about to scream, "My spell didn't work!" when..

..Sakura cried, "Of course I will! Silly!" tapping his nose lightly with her finger.

He grinned widely and slipped the ring onto her finger, then grabbed her into his arms as their audience cheered. He suddenly produced a shiny gold document from his inside-jacket-pocket and pushed her away from him. "Sign this."

"Anything for you," She smiled warmly. But a frown then creased her face. "I-I don't have a pen.."

"No worries!" He exclaimed a little too eagerly, "Use your magic!"

Chuckling, she raised a hand to her chest, "Oh silly me!"

He laughed nervously.

Pointing her finger at the luxurious paper which was now floating in the air before her, she shut her eyes and pictured an S appearing on it. She opened her eyes, and surely enough there was her S. She giggled and shut her eyes again. S..A..K..U..R..A. "Done."

"YES!" Cried the black haired man, snatching it out of the air and hugging it to his chest. He brought it up to his eyes and scanned it briefly before declaring, "You're mine now, Syaoran!"

She blinked.

As did the boy. "Uh Sakura.. you wrote Syaoran.."

"I did?" She frowned. "That name sounds very familiar.."

"It does?"

"Syaoran.. Sya-or-an.. ugh!" Clutching her head she fell to the ground, a sharp headache now thundering in her mind. All around her she faintly heard gasps from the crowd of people who had been dancing earlier. 'Syaoran, who is that! Why did I sign his name and not mine? Syaoran... Huh?' Her mind flashed an image of a glaring boy, brown hair and intense amber eyes. He was glaring because of a certain black haired girl cluthing onto his arm. 'Syaoran.. and.. I recognize her! Meiling! I wonder where they are? And Tomoyo and Kero-chan?'

The boy had ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura! Are you ok?"

Everything gold and luxurious around her seemed to melt away, as did the previously dancing couples, the platform where she had been standing with the boy, her flowing ballgown and even the diamond ring.. it all melted away into a shadow-filled, moody cave. Two cold arms were wrapped around her shoulders as she held her head, kneeling on the damp floor in her cat battle costume.

"Where am I!" She yelled and tried to break free. "Where's Syaoran?" The arms suddenly yanked her to her feet and her bright green eyes met with cool green eyes.

"Strongest love spell didn't work," The owner almost spat.

"What? WAIT! It's you! Let me go!"

"First tell me, who's Syaoran?"

"My-my friend!" She pushed against him strongly.

"Ah. Sakura, marry me!" Cried the black haired boy, trying to pull her towards him while she screamed in protest.

"Never! You tried to hurt me and my friends! And I don't even know your name!"

"It's Romeo," He cried into her face, then immediately grinned as she paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then.. Romeo," Ducking down unexpectedly, she slid out of his icy grip and ran quickly towards the black opening. Suddenly she couldn't move any muscle from her chin-down, it felt as if she was invisibly tied up.

His footsteps sounded towards her. She watched helplessly as he walked in front of her and grinned. "I'm very powerful Sakura. As are you- of course. We could rule the world together-"

She rolled her eyes at the usual "bad guy" kinda speech she'd always seen on movies.

"-our children-"

She went wide eyed at the mention of "their children".

"will rule the universe with their magical abilities. We're destined to be together, Sakura-chan. We even have the same colour eyes! Whaddya say!"

"No.. you're witty, charming and a great dancer. But you're cold-hearted, I'd never even think about considering to marry you."

His face screwed up, "Ok! Two things you should know about me, one, I'm not a very patient or tolerant guy and two; I always get what I want.. always. Even if we have to be together after death Sakura.. then so be it." His eyes flashed dangerously and the grin that only a madman could hold spread over his face.

Sakura gulped. Her invisible binds suddenly disappeared, as she regained the movement of her legs and began backing out towards the black tunnel again. 'This guy's nuts,' She thought frightfully.

"Sakura," She suddenly lost mobility again, "You and your little friends'd better watch out. I'm coming after you all, one by one. Starting with this 'Syaoran'"

"I-I.."

"Go to them, go on!"

Sakura ran into the blackness. It was so black, darker than charcoal. She couldn't see anything, not even herself, but she kept running and running. Her foot caught under something and she flew forwards onto her face, knocking her head in the process. She blacked out..

"Um.." Sweatdropped Tomoyo as she looked at the building that Syaoran had led them to in the desperate search for Sakura. Herself, Syaoran and Meiling stood gazing up at a 100-story giant of a building.

"I can sense her!" Cried the frantic boy as he jogged towards the entrance, the just-as frantic girls chasing behind him.

Syaoran ran up to the desk where a young lady receptionist stood, smiling. "How can I help you?"

"Uh how do I get up there?" He pointed upwards.

"There's an elevator down those stairs and to the right, but you need a keycard. Are you required to be here?" She asked while pushing her square glasses further up on her nose.

Meiling hopped beside Syaoran, followed by Tomoyo who rested her elbows on the desk.

"Uh.. yes, we're here to repair the uh.. watercoolers!"

"Oh.. I see, hold for one minute please." She turned and picked up a phone and whispered to someone on the other line.

Meanwhile the 3 turned to each other.

"Why on EARTH would she be at the top of a building like this Syaoran, honestly?"

"How am I supposed to know? But I do know that I can sense her and it's coming from up there!"

Tomoyo kept quiet.

"Sorry," The lady turned to them and smiled falsely, "Watercooler repairers aren't due for another 3 hours. Secuirity please escort them out!"

"Great.." Meiling rubbed her backside which she had landed on when the secuirity men had chucked them out, literally.

Syaoran was currently trying to scale the side of the building, but he had only managed to get up a few inches.

"Now what do we do?" Meiling sighed.

"Ohohohoho," Giggled Tomoyo, lifting something from her pocket. It was small and credit-card shaped.

"The key card!" Syaoran exclaimed and hopped down to her.

"Yup."

"How did you get that!" Asked the awed Syaoran and Meiling in unison.

"Ohoho.. I took it from the secuirty guard while he was carrying me!"

"You're a genius, Tomoyo-chan!" Cried Meiling with wide eyes. Tomoyo giggled in response.

"Don't get too excited, we still have those (Pointing to the guards) guys to get past."

Several punches, kicks and slices later, the three were in the elevator on the way to the top-most floor of the building. The elevator "pinged!" as it reached the destination and the doors slide open, and the three filed out. They were on the very top of the tower, outside, overlooking the whole of whatever town it was they were in (Syaoran had taken them on a bus and a train to get here).

"I'm scared!" Screeched Meiling after taking a peek over the side. She jumped onto Syaoran's back and clung to him.

"Get OFF!" He screeched back and began jumping around trying to shake her from him. Tomoyo looked around. She spotted a boot-clad foot sticking out from behind a concrete block and ran over to see what was behind. Her big blue/purple eyes were met with the sight of her best friend sprawled out on the hard ground, seemingly unconscious. "SAKURA-CHAN!" She squealed and slid down beside her, cupping the brown haired girl's head in her hands.

She noticed that Sakura had a large gash on the side of her head which looked very serious, due to the amount of dried blood that covered the girl's hair and her face. "Oh my.. oh my.." Tears formed in her eyes.

Syaoran and Meiling's heads appeared around the concrete block and both of their eyes grew wide as they beheld the same sight that Tomoyo had.

"SAKURA!" Cried Syaoran as he jumped to her side, almost roughly throwing Tomoyo off and pulling her into his own arms. Tomoyo burst out crying and Meiling moved to comfort her.

"Is she breathing?" Meiling asked anxiously.

Syaoran touched her neck gently and nodded through tears of his own. "H-hai.. she is.." He closed his eyes.

Meanwhile! Deep down in the darkness below the surface.. sat a handsome man cross legged surrounded by hundreds of candles -with his eyes shut- as he concentrated on finding a certain person's aura. His hands were clasped together in front of his chest, as he began to shout..

"And as the little wolf sees his love struggling for each breath with her gentle lungs, he will become grief-stricken, devastated and his mind will become clouded by guilt as he watches her pain! He will drop, down towards the Earth and the end of his despair will come with a sickening thud!"

His eyes opened, two brilliant green orbs. He grinned.

"Kinda corny hun," Croaked his mother as she clapped sarcastically from behind him.

"It'll do the job."

Syaoran's eyes popped open as a familiar feeling suddenly poured itself through him. Guilt. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and watched as she breathed hoarsely and difficultly in her unwilling slumber. Her eyes weren't shut how they would be normally if she was asleep, they were squinted as if she had been in great pain before falling unconscious, and his eyes fell to her fists which were clenched into ugly balls. 'Why must you suffer so much?' He asked himself mentally, 'And all because of me, because I can't protect you. I'm nothing to you, all I do is stand back and watch as you push yourself so hard and get into this condition.. I can't stand it anymore..'

He laid her softly on to the cold ground and raised himself to his feet and headed to the edge of the roof. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at him puzzled.

He turned his head back to Sakura. "You'll be better without me." Turning back to the ground so many feet below him, he closed his eyes and stepped over.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling screamed and ran to grab him. But it was too late, he had already jumped and as Meiling and Tomoyo reached the side to look over, he was plummeting towards the hard ground below him.

"Told ya," Said the green eyed boy to his mother, who grunted.

The "corny" comment was actually my opinion, just had the mother say it ;; Thank you again for the nice reviews, I was gonna discontinue this but they changed my mind! So I left it on a cliff hanger huh? Mwahahahaha! What will happen to Syaoran-kun! What was Sakura doing on top of the building in the first place anyways! Why did Daniel grin when they all walked outta the classroom!

Find out in the next chapter! Please R+R!

P.S. Meiling's really nice in this story eh? o.0


End file.
